Infiel
by Mihll
Summary: Me es difícil hacer un resumen de un texto tan corto, así mis disculpas por no presentarlo.


**Primero que nada, aclaro que los personajes de utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión y sin intensiones de lucrar con ello.**

**Segundo, es mi primer historia basada en esta serie, así que pido que sean piadosos (as).**

**

* * *

**

**"Infiel"**

por

**Mihll**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba de manera inexorable, el mundo había cambiado y él sin verlo. Candy había cambiado, tampoco lo notó. Terry estaba tan ciego que no veía cuánto daño le había causado, cuánto daño seguía provocándole. Candy ya no reía, ni poseía el brillo en su mirada que un día terminaron por enloquecerlo...Él, Terry, le era infiel y Candy lo sabía, y eso la había cambiado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Terry se preguntó, removiéndose un poco en la cama donde llevaba horas con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Le había costado tanto lograr que fuera su esposa ¿y para qué?

Sentía que no podía evitar sufrir, ya no podía contener esos sentimientos que lo estaban asfixiando, que lo carcomía por dentro y le provocaban un dolor intenso. En su mente Terry podía ver el rostro apagado y sin vida de esa mujer tan bella, ¡Todo eso era su culpa! ¡Únicamente su culpa y de nadie más!… Él había acabado con esa sonrisa que consideraba hermosa y que ya no estaba.

La amaba, de manera intensa, como nunca podría amar a nadie más... Entonces ¿por qué?, ¿por qué dejaba que otras ocuparan su lugar? ¿por qué no podía evitarlo…?

Lo peor de todo era darse cuenta que Candy lo sabía, pero callaba y se humillaba suplicando que ese amor fuera puro, verdadero, sólo para ella...

Terry escuchó dentro de su cabeza una voz que le decía Asesino. Sí, asesino, porque lo era, y era el peor de todos porque usaba ese amor incondicional que ella le profesaba para matarla poco a poco, segundo a segundo, de una manera cruel y despiadada. Y esa voz suplicaba a su vez; le decía que ya había hecho suficiente, que debía dejarla ir, terminar todo de una vez, que resultaría menos doloroso para ella si todo acababa en este justo momento, pues nadie merecía una aberrante condena como la que él le otorgaba.

¿Compartiendo a tu amor con otra persona?

Él lo sabía, no podría compartir, jamás podría hacerlo, no imaginaba siquiera llegar a pensar que Candy le hiciera lo mismo que él a ella. No sabía cómo es que ella soportaba todo, y eso dolía mucho más…

Candy soportaba todo, su olor a otro cuerpo, sus labios y caricias compartidas... ¡por Dios, él no lo soportaría!

Ella no se cansaba, pero él sí. De sí mismo, de sus tonterías, de sus constantes infidelidades. Estaba exhausto, herido y desilusionado de sus propios actos...Su mundo se rompía un poco más a cada segundo…

Recordar el "te amo" que Candy le dio antes de salir rumbo a su trabajo, era sentir que una daga filosa se le clavaba en el corazón, despedazándolo, pero era justo, se lo merecía…Se oprimió el pecho con la mano, reuniendo fuerza de voluntad para contener una lágrima que amenazaba con escaparse; de rabia, frustración, de tormento... culpa marcada y arraigada en su ser...Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sus dientes se apretaron, sintiendo una explosión en su interior, por un momento que pareció una eternidad.

Si Candy llegaba esta tarde y le decía "Me voy, me cansé", le daría la razón…

¿Pero qué haría sin ella?

No sería nadie, no sería nada, porque ni siquiera esas "otras" con quienes se acostaba podrían llenar su vacío…Ellas no eran nada, no eran nadie, pero sí eran una razón, aquella que era capaz de devastar una relación tan perfecta como la que él y Candy pudieron tener.

-¡Mierda de calenturas!-Terry gritó con cólera, y su voz retumbó en la habitación.

Entonces lloró, sin quererlo; entonces su dedo viajó hasta sus ojos y llevó el líquido hasta su boca. El sabor normal y salado de una lágrima se había transformado un sabor amargo... intoxicante...y se sintió avergonzado, muy avergonzado... Ese fue el sabor que probó, el de su propia vergüenza.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando llegó a su cama y vio a Candy fingiendo estar dormida, guardando todo en su interior, tratando de convencerse inútilmente de una realidad opuesta. Él había visto eso en su rostro.

Y rió de sí mismo con ironía…

La noche anterior no había sido diferente a otras tantas en que tuvo encuentros furtivos con sus amantes. Había dejado que una de ellas tocara su cuerpo, que le hiciera alcanzar un orgasmo maldito que lo condenaba; una de ellas había dejado que siguiera manchando su piel y llegara sucio ante su verdadero amor, inundado en la vil fragancia de la traición.

Ahora deseaba no haber hecho lo que hizo la noche anterior ¡Por una maldita vez hubiese deseado llegar menos sucio!

Sin darse cuenta se puso lentamente en pie. Arrastrando los pasos se fue hasta el baño. Allí se vio al espejo. No se reconocía, pero si encontraba la razón al reflejo, pues allí veía al tipo que estaba matando a otro persona, no a aquél hombre ilusionado y enamorado de Candy…

Bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente, sin nada en su mente más que pesar sin ser consciente de los pasos de una solitaria persona que llegaba a su lado como un fantasma. Pero sí, sintió, rato después, como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

Terry se volvió lentamente, como si al terminar de girar toda la carga del mundo se le fuera a ir encima. Se encontró con Candy, con su expresión seria característica de los últimos tiempos, que no expresaba emociones, que no expresaba más que desilusión y vacío.

Sin poder evitarlo, de forma intempestiva se abalanzó sobre ella, que no reaccionó más que para separarlo con algo de rencor.

-Candy lo siento...lo siento tanto...-apenas pudo balbucear. Sus labios temblaban con cada palabra que sentía que le quemaban la boca. Tampoco tenía derecho a decir eso. Pero su deseo de obtener un perdón era más fuerte que su propia voluntad.

-"Te amo Can..."-Ni siquiera puedo completar la frase, ya no podía controlarse más. Y se aferró a ella. Sus lágrimas silenciosas se transformaron en un sollozo violento que escapó de su alma y que le sacudió entero. Comenzó a llorar como un niño, sin parar de temblar, abrazado a un cuerpo que no correspondía a su abrazo.

Terry cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se permitió llorar abiertamente, con lágrimas de sangre por todas aquellas veces incontables en que tuvo a otra en sus brazos. Lloró por lo que estaba seguro que iba a perder, lloró de forma desgarradora por un perdón que estaba seguro, nunca llegaría...

Candy sólo esperaba estática, controlando las ganas que nacían de su interior y la incitaban a ceder ante el abrazo. Se resistió todo el tiempo, quien sabe cuánto, hasta que finalmente el llanto de Terry comenzó a morir dolorosamente... hasta que la última lágrima tocó su hombro.

Tuvo que pasar mucho más tiempo hasta que Terry reaccionara del todo y se liberara del temblor que recorría su cuerpo. Entonces miró a Candy, como si tratara de encontrar un poco de compasión, comprensión y apoyo. Nada de eso vio en su rostro, absolutamente nada, y rendido, bajó la vista.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó Candy. Terry oyó como un lejano y apenas perceptible murmullo-¿¡Que si ya terminaste!?-repitió ella, esta vez sacudiéndole con fuerza.

- No puedes quedarte conmigo... no puedes hacerlo... vete Candy, quiero tu felicidad...-dijo quedo entre dolorosos suspiros.

-¿Quieres mi felicidad?-Candy preguntó irónica, también estaba llorando, lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas quemando todo a su paso-Debiste pensarlo antes Terry Grandchester... debiste pensar eso cada vez que tuviste a otra en tus brazos- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-Ya es tarde para perdonar... para que yo pueda ser feliz... ¡Mírame maldita sea!-Candy gritó, volviendo a sacudirlo para que le dirigiera la mirada-Sin perdón ni olvido-musitó luego y sonrió para sorpresa desagradable de Terry, con una sonrisa hiriente y de doble sentido- me quedaré contigo Terry, pero te conformarás poco que puedo darte…

Candy soltó a Terry y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Por un breve instante se quedó quieta y lo miró fijamente; luego le dio una palmada en la mejilla y salió del baño.

Terry sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, sintió miedo, sintió que todo estaba perdido... Lo siguió sintiendo siempre, con el correr de los días, los meses siguientes en que estuvo con Candy pero sin Candy. Nada fue igual, absolutamente nada.

Un día cualquiera, ella se marchó, sin decir una palabra, sin decir donde iría, sólo lo dejó, con su pesar, con su arrepentimiento, con sus súplicas que nunca fueron oídas.

Y Terry recordaba constantemente la pregunta que se hizo ese día: ¿Qué haría sin ella?... El cuestionamiento fue respondido una tarde de verano, cuando en la soledad de su habitación, en la frialdad de su cama, hundido en un mar de recriminaciones, comenzó a dejarse morir...

* * *

FiN

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
